The Vampire's Blossom
by x0xSHADOWx0x
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi are vampires. Sakura, a normal girl. After killing her Father, the vampires take Sakura, but for what reason? Secrets are revealed and love arises.  [SasuSaku][NaruSaku][KakaSaku]
1. Meeting, Vampires and Human

**Disclaimer & Such: Yes, yes I'm back and on such a short notice. Well I told you didn't I? Yep, it's true, I've already though of another fan fiction story, proud of me, ne? Well this one is a Vampire Fic, it's based around Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. A few other characters as well but mostly those three. Welp, yep here it is, have fun reading!!! **

**Love me now,**

**Forget me not,**

**I'm not pretty,**

**Nor am hot,**

**Believe me now,**

**And you will see,**

**Naruto Anime, **

**I don't own thee. **

**Do you like it? I thought it was really stupid but I have to have something, eh? Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Three hooded and cloaked figures stood at the bottom of the hill. They looked atop of it and saw the gray rundown house just barely standing on it. That house, the only house for miles around.

"Ne, ne, This is where he lives, right Kakashi-sempai?" A hooded figure said all too loudly.

Another figure hit him on the head. Silencing him in an instant.

"If it wasn't then why would we be here, dobe." The shadowed figure hissed at his…companion.

They all shut up and ran swiftly to the top of the hill. They made it in record time, fast time, really fast and silent time. Inhuman. Without a sound they looked in the window to see a girl their age, walking up the stairs.

She wasn't in the moon light, but in the shadows, so they could see nothing, none of her, just her long hair.

Pink hair.

"Who the fuck has pink hair?!" The idiot among them asked. "She's probably a social reject who dyed it to stand out. I bet she's a he…" The dobe went on and on saying things about that girl.

"Shut up, dobe!" The temperamental on said again, hitting the idiot on the head again. "Who really cares who the fuck it is?! We're here for one reason and one reason only, or must we tell you what that is again? Have you forgotten, because we will leave you here outside to wait for us."

The idiot was about to respond again but was immediately silenced by a hand placed in front of him.

"Both of you, come, it is time to get in, lets go in from the front, we'll be able to see where he is and find him there. The information that was given to us by the others says that he keeps a lot of guns in the house, all of them loaded with silver bullets, but since silver isn't so cheap, they won't be loaded with more that five shots each, ok?" The voice from inside the hood said, apparently a "Kakashi-sempai" as the "Dobe" had called him earlier.

"Whatever, like I give a shit." Said the one who was doing all the hitting, "I just wanna kick his ass before the morning, you know how much that irritates me."

"It "irritates" us all, Sasuke, just you the most, 'cause your emo." Kakashi said.

"Ha, emo, ha, Sasuke, ha, teme haha Emo Teme Sasuke." The Dobe laughed like, well, a dobe.

"Shut the fuck up, retard." Sasuke replied with a flip of his magical middle finger. "Are we gonna get moving or what, this is starting to bore me."

No one replied and they all went up to the front door, Kakashi and Sasuke were starting to go through, walk through when suddenly.

CRASH!

The door busted off of its hinges into the house, dust filled the air and the dobe ran ahead into the house, looking around and shouting.

"OK, where the hell are you?!!?" He practically screamed. Sasuke hit him across the head, hard.

"Naruto you idiot!" He hush whispered into his ear, one hand over his companion's mouth, "We just lost the element of surprise!! Why the hell did you knock the door down when we could have freeking walked through it?!?" He still whispered fiercely into his ear.

Even whispering, you don't want someone like Sasuke mad, even whispering he could have struck fear into the hearts of the Gods themselves, but not Naruto, on no, not Naruto, he was too much of an idiot to be afraid.

"If we lost the surprise, then why the fuck are you whispering to me?!" Naruto yelled. "Common, you know that knocking the door down was **way** more fun than just slipping in un-noticed!"

A hand hit them both across the head and pointed up the stairs, there, standing at the top, was a man with a gun, pointed right at them.

"Ahh, looks like you've found me here, I thought that your kind would never find me in my own home, but it looks like you have."

"Kakashi, you go to the left, Naruto, to the right, I'll take him." Sasuke ordered, rage burning in his onyx eyes.

They both went their own separate ways, looking for something, Kakashi muttering about something about himself suppose to be in control. But lets face it, no one likes Sasuke when he's pissed, oh and boy, he sure as hell was PISSED right now.

Naruto and Kakashi had since left and Sasuke disappeared into thin air.

"Ahh, so it is true, I reed about this, your kind can disappear, become invisible, if you will, but wait, I also read this, there is a limited amount of time, oh yes, there is…" He, the man, said smugly looking at where the boy once had been. He looked fine, brave, even but on the inside, he was far from it.

On the inside, he knew that he would die tonight, right here, possibly in a few minutes, seconds even. He did this to himself, but somehow, he still looked calm on the outside, that is until-

CREAK, SCRATCH

The bottom stair started to creak, as if under pressure from someone standing on it, then there appeared a line, a crack, in the old run-down wall. Like someone was putting their longer fingernail into it and dragging it, leaving a mark where their fingernail and finger went into.

CREAK, SCRATCH

It was the second stair now, climbing higher and higher, closer and closer.

CREAK, SCRATCH

The third step now,

CRACK, SCRATCH, CREAK, SCRATCH

the forth, the fifth! Five stairs, then it stopped, it looked like the boy wanted to torture, scare the man to death before killing him, and it was working, sure as hell it was.

Said man had since lost all of his cool demeanor and was scared now, to hell with it! He was ready to die, just the way something came closer and closer to him, but he couldn't see it! He heard it. But couldn't find out the source!

There was only sixteen stairs, eleven more to go until…-!!

CRACK, SCRATCH, CREAK, SCRATCH CRACK, SCRATCH, CREAK, SCRATCH

Whatever he was, whatever **it** was, it was getting closer and closer! It had already climbed up nine of the sixteen steps. The man took a deep breath and tried to calm down, freaking out won't help, eh?

"You, **boy**. I am giving you a chance to stop. What I have here, is a gun, not only a gun, but a gun armed with--"

"Silver bullets," a voice from in front of him said, cutting his off, "I know."

"Ahh, but did you know that in a single shot, I can—"

"Kill me?" The voice said again, "I also know that, what do you take me for, an idiot? Sorry, no. The idiot is downstairs looking for "it.""

"What do you mean, "it?" you couldn't mean that they, you, found out that I…"

"Yes, we know that you were the one who did that, and took 'it.'"

"Well you'll never find it, and if you do, I doubt that you'll be able to get it, being the kinds of **things** you are." He spat in front of him, where the voice came from.

CRACK, SCRATCH, CREAK, SCRATCH CRACK, SCRATCH, CREAK, SCRATCH

CRACK, SCRATCH, CREAK, SCRATCH CRACK, SCRATCH

Sounding like someone was running up the stairs, suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of the man and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him, slamming him into the wall.

"Take this seriously,- YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, MY FAMILY!!!" He screamed, not noticing that the door had opened and a girl hidden in shadows with pink hair looked out.

She had been too scared to look out before, being used to this with he Father always having his "friends" over. Her Father always had these buddies of his over, really drug dealers and murders, just like him. Whenever someone was over, or just came in, Sakura and her sister were to stay in their rooms and not make a sound, unless they wanted to be beat later.

But this time was different to her. He Father sounded almost, scared, like he was going to die. And she was scared, but if she was scared then…SANA! Her little seven-year-old sister must be terrified! If she went out then she would most likely be killed!

Without thinking Sakura ran out and across the hall, her room and her sister's room were about seven feet to opposite sides of the staircase in the middle, she ran past the boy holding her father.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, not being used to being interrupted in the middle of killing someone. He was very pissed that he had not remembered the pink haired girl.

He threw the man to the ground, knocking him out if not killing him.

Sasuke grabbed the pink haired girl by her thin wrist and pulled her to face him. She wasn't ugly as the dobe has predicted, though his prediction were usually off, but that didn't matter to him right now.

"Let go of me!!!" She shouted at him, fierce anger burned in her eyes. Sasuke was taken back by her loss of fear and forwardness, he let his guard down for a second when…

WHAM!

She slammed her foot down on his toes as he bent forward she punched him in the nose, hard for a girl, hard for anyone! Sasuke was shocked and bent back, releasing her, she ran away to the other room, her sisters.

"SANA!" Sakura screamed, running into her room. Sana, her little sister, was under her covers, pretending to be asleep, but she was shivering, as soon as she heard her older sister, Sana jumped up and into her arms.

"Nee-chan!!! Nee-chan, Nee-chan, Nee-chan! Nee-chan what happened?! Where's Daddy? Oh no! Your up that means he'll hurt you again! What happened, I heard shouting and you yelling!"

Sakura hushed her little sister for the next few minutes, knowing that it would be her last, but for now she just calmed her until she went to sleep, then Sakura pushed a pressure point in the back of her neck for good measure. This is how she would sleep, so that she wouldn't have to see anything.

"You little bitch!!" A voice hissed in the doorway of the room. The boy from earlier had appeared in the doorway.

Stomps were heard and two others appeared on either side of him. A silver haired one, seemingly older, on one side and a blonde one on the other side.

"Ne, ne, Teme, what the hell are you yelling into this room for? AHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Naruto yelled as he turned around to reveal his bloody and probably broken nose.

"SHE, the thing, that BITCH happened." He said, letting Kakashi and Naruto get by to see her.

"Hahahahahahahaha the Teme got beat up by a girl!" He laughed and pointed.

Sakura had since jumped up and stood in front of her sister, pulling out a switch blade from her pocket.

"I'm going to KILL HER, JUST LIKE I KILED HER FATHER!!!" Sasuke screamed and began to charge at Sakura, only to be restrained by Kakashi.

The three boys began chatting amongst themselves while Sakura's facial expression faded from anger to what looked like…who knows.

"Y-you killed my…F-Father?" Sakura stuttered. She slumped to the floor and looked wide-eyed at the three of them, but mostly at Sasuke.

"Hmph, don't look at me that way, what are you going to do, cry? Ha your weak, you're a pathetic little girl who only thinks about--!!!"

Sakura jumped up into Sasuke's arms and held onto him. Sasuke tried to throw her off but she was holding onto him, finally Sasuke threw her off onto the floor, she was looking around and smiling at her younger sister, who was asleep on the bed.

The three of them were standing there, in shock, all of their jaws hitting the ground.

"Hey, hey, girl! I actually killed him! I killed your Father!!" The blonde idiot shouted, then opened his arms and closed his eyes, he was surprised to find that she then jumped into his arms and cried something into his shoulder.

She lept back as realization came over in front of her sister.

"Thank you…for killing my Father, but now get the hell away from here. Whatever you came here for, drugs, money, he has it all in the basement, just take it and leave." She said, never once taking her eyes off of the three of them or letting her grip go on the switch blade.

Suddenly the blonde Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and in between her and her sister.

"What the hell?!" She yelled and turned to face him, stabbing him in the process. Almost, he reached and grabbed both her wrists and she dropped the blade.

"In case you didn't notice, we're not here for money or drugs." He whispered huskily and leaned back, smiling big. As he did Sakura's eyes widened as she saw fangs, **Vampire** fangs.

Then suddenly everything went black.

"Teme what the hell did you do that for?! We were just getting good!" He yelled at his friend who had hit Sakura's pressure point and made her faint, catching her on the way down.

"I'm not done with her yet, she broke my nose and I couldn't kill him the way I wanted, I had to just kill him fast, she'll pay. Kakashi, take care of the sister, erase her memory and we'll drop her off at an orphenage or something like that. Naruto, common, we're leaving." Sasuke commented, while still holding Sakura by her shoulders.

"S-Sakura nee-chan-n." Sana whispered in her dreams. Kakashi pressed his hands to her temple and a silver glow admitted from his hands, he picked her up and started for the window.

"I'll meet you at home." He said and took off into the night.

Naruto then grabbed Sakura from Sasuke, who gave her up with a look of disgust. He took his hands and a blue glow edmitted he rubbed his fingers on her temple then leaned back.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I erased her memory all of her little sister." He commented as if it was nothing.

"Why? Why would you do something nice for her?!" Sasuke asked.

"Well, lets review, shall we? She's nice, she can fight, she's hott, and not to mention, she beat you up, Teme." Naruto laughed.

Then Naruto picked her up, her head resting on his chest and her legs folded delicately across his other arm. The two of them went out of the open window and left her house forever.

**Ok well that's the end of chapter one, how do you like it so far? Well R&R cause if I don't have at least 25 then I don't think that I will continue cause I'll think that you guys don't like it, then I'll have to cry, wwwwaaaaahhhh! Well, remember, R&R please!!!**

**x0xSHADOWx0x**


	2. New Home, New Life

**Disclaimer & Such: I'm sorry, dear readers. It has seemed that I've been too expecting in what I have written, and for that I apologize. I asked for 25+ reviews and one of the first ones I read pointed out that it was only my first chapter. I really am quite sorry and hope that you all forgive me. It's just that I don't receive emails from much of anyone, and I like to, sure I get texted every second of my life, but I like emails too. So I really am sorry, review how you would like…honestly I was plesently surprised to get 5 reviews, I thought that if I asked for 40, I may get 10, if I asked for 25, I may get 5. I really was only expecting 5 or a few more/less its reverse-physcology my friends…I think that's what its called anyway…oh well, I don't own Naruto, read on! **

'_thinking'_

"talking"

Sakura woke to a fuzzy room, blind…BLINDE?! She quickly shot up and…

"WHY THE HELL AM I BLINDE?!" She screamed. But once it was out of her mouth, a flash went on above her head, it was a light, a very dim one, you could just make out the person as a lighter blob.

"Because the lights are off, but now since they're on, you can see again!! I'm happy your awake! But Sasuke won't be glad, or he may be because he hates you, don't worry he hates everyone. Ah, ah I bet your hungery, want some food?! RAMEN! Lets have ramen! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, RAMEN!!!" A voice said in fount of her, now whatever it was it was bouncing around and jumping in circles.

Events of the past night snapped back into her head and she realized that this wasn't…who wasn't it? Someone she knew before but couldn't remember, and she wasn't in her bedroom. Sakura looked around and saw that she was sitting on a bed against a wall in a strange room.

"Eep!" Sakura…eeped…and recoiled against the back of the wall on the bed, as far away from this stranger, this…thing, as she could. Her Father never, NEVER, aloud her to be loud, what would happen now? She had just screamed.

Sakura buried her head in her knees that were pulled into her chest. _'Father's going to beat me again…'_ she thought_. 'I'm not aloud to talk even near him, what will he do now, I bet he sold me, or we moved again, I knew that he would sell me…_'

The boy had since stopped jumping around and looked at the girl who was huddled up against the back of the bed, shaking.

"Ne, ne, Sakura?! Are you alright?" The boy asked.

'_Sakura…? He knows my name? He worries about if I'm ok…'_

"Ne, Sakura, are you okay?" The boy asked again.

Sakura still didn't move so Naruto got on the bed and sat criss cross in front of her, Sakura felt the weight on the bed and looked up slightly to see a blonde in her face.

"Ahhh! W-who are-e you..!!" Sakura clapped her hand against her mouth in realization that she had done it again, now for sure Father would beat her. Sakura lowered her eyes and waited to be punished.

"Sakura, what are you doing…?" No answer. "You can talk you know, I don't bite…well I suppose I do but I won't bite you!" Sakura hesently looked up and saw a smile on the blonde's face, she couldn't help I, she knew it was wrone, but Sakura giggles at him, then she saw his fangs again.

"Wha-what are you? Where's Father, when will he be back?" Sakura asked, last nights memory was quite…foggy, as if someone had erased it. All that she remembered is that there were three people and she was talking to them, first she was scared, then really happy, then scared again.

The boy looked downcast, like he had to deliver some bad news.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but Sasuke-Teme killed your dad last night, we told you that, but he had to, you don't understand--" Naruto said, then he remembered how she reacted to when Sasuke said he had killed her father, then how she would not talk now, how she didn't meet his eyes when she did.

"You…you didn't like your dad, did you?" Naruto asked gently.

"Is he really gone?" Sakura said, she couldn't remember at all, last night…something happened but she really didn't know.

"Yeah, don't worry." Naruto said.

Sakura let out a deep breath and looked up at him, she smiled, a lot, brightly.

"In that case, no more wallowing in self-pity! No more! I **refuse** to be dependent on someone, I never was before, why start now?! I'm free of Father, I can start new, right…uhhh…?" Sakura suddenly lost all of her motivation and looked at Naruto with a blank look.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and your Sakura Haruno!!" He said, just at excitedly.

Sakura ignored the fact that he knew both her first **and** last name and they went on shouting things like "Sakura has a new life!" "I'm free of Father!" When suddenly…

"That means you can live here with us!" Naruto said, excitedly, "Kakashi already said it was fine, I begged him, he doesn't really care, and who cares what the Teme thinks!" Sakura looked up and they were both looking at each other right on talking.

"Yay! That means I'll be living with Vampires!" Sakura said without thinking. Then she realized what she said, and that it was true.

Naruto was still talking and saying things like, "Yea, Vampires!"

"You really are a Vampire, Naruto?" Sakura asked, afraid that she would have offended him.

Naruto smiled big, showing off his fangs, real proud, and now offended in the least. Sakura smiled, then suddenly Naruto pulled her in closer until his mouth was inches away from her neck, but Sakura wasn't afraid, instead she shivered.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I won't bit **you**." Naruto said huskily, letting whisps of his hot breath trail over her neck, sending shivers around her.

"Judging from the noise she's up—WOAH! DID **NOT** NEED TO SEE THAT!!!" A voice form the doorway said.

Kakashi had entered and saw Naruto on the bed, facing a girl on the bed hugging her knees and he was either biting her neck or kissing it…or talking, Sakura immediately turned red and pushed him off and onto the floor.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi, it's alright! I was just telling my new friend Sakura something here!" He shouted, getting up and standing near the wall.

"Be a little quieter, Naruto, we don't want Sasuke to--" Kakashi got interrupted by a dark voice behind him.

"We don't want Sasuke to **what?** Kakashi." The voice said, just then Sasuke came in to see Naruto standing near the bed and Sakura sitting on it, her feet hanging over the edge, and Kakashi, who had since jumped in to get away from Sasuke, just kinda standing there, looking at him.

There was a moment of alkward silence, then.

"Why is your nose broken?" The girl said, Sakura, he remembered, that was her name.

Just then fury overtook Sasuke and he began to charge at Sakura. Kakashi blocked him and Naruto gad picked her up as if she weighed nothing and put her behind him.

"YOU!" Sasuke screamed in rage at the girl, expecting her to back up in fear of him, or to fall immediately in love with him, because of his looks.

Actually everyone expected her to scream or cry, I mean, she had a raging Vampire coming after her! But no, she and Naruto had just said it, she wasn't going to be afraid now, he Father was gone.

Instead Sakura poked her head from behind Naruto and said:

"It looks kinda funny! Who did that to you? Or did you just walk into wall, you look like the kinda person who would do that." Sakura said. Kakashi let Sasuke down, he was laughing so hard and Naruto fell onto the floor, he was going to die laughing.

But Sasuke wasn't laughing, he took the opportunity and in a flash his hand was around her neck and she was pressed against a wall, being held up by Sasuke with just one hand.

Now, NOW, she would be frightened, she would beg for mercy, scream in pain then slowly fall to death, only for Sasuke to let her go. That's what he expected, but no, instead…

"Judging from your hatred toward me, I think that I probably did that, eh? Well I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything about last night, so I don't think that I will." Sakura smiled brightly.

Sasuke's grip on her tightened and she was running out of air, but Sakura refused to cough, to choke, that would just make him happy to see her in pain.

"Fine then, if you have to be a sore loser, I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura said, and she truly did look it, "I don't like to hurt people but I bet that you did something first, epically since my wrist hurts more than usual."

Sasuke let her go and dropped her to the floor walking away, Kakashi and Naruto had been in shock at her outwardness that they didn't help her, but now Naruto helped her up and Kakashi stood in between them.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and stormed out of the room.

"Soooooo," Kakashi said, braking the awkward silence. "Your gonna live here I guess, Naruto already invited you I take it. Are you going to, because if you don't then we'll have to kill you…" he said, then seeing Naruto and Sakura's expression, "Or erase your memory, that too." He finished.

"Well, if its no trouble, I would like to stay here, I don't really have a place to go since I wasn't aloud out of the house ever, I can cook and clean if you want me to, I will, since I don't want to be trouble." She said.

Kakashi and Naruto were both drooling.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked, wondering what she had said.

"You said you can cook…!!!" Kakashi said.

"We've been having takeout and well…blood for years and years, I don't remember the last time we had cooked food at home, I don't even know if we have a kitchen!" Naruto exclaimed.

The three of them talked for a while longer, talking about where she would sleep and everything about the house rules, there was none, and about the people who lived there, there was five all together. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura (now), and Itachi.

"Itachi, you most likely won't see him often, if ever. But if you do see him, I wouldn't talk to him or anything and come back to one of us, he's a little…crazy." Naruto said, earning a giggle from Sakura.

"Naruto what is up with the light in your room, I can't see a damn thing in here!" Kakashi exclaimed at he tripped over something at the three of them walked out the door.

"But your Vampires, shouldn't you be able to see in the darkness?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, but it's something that we have to try to do, it doesn't just happen, sure its easy, but won't see detail then, just… its kinda like black and white, just to see out…targets." Kakashi explained

"Not to mentain we're too lazy to if we don't have to." Naruto said.

The three of them went out into the hall and turned the light on there, it was bright and everyone could see everything.

Kakashi was leading and Naruto was behind Sakura. They were going to the kitchen, because they were all hungry and Kakashi wanted to show Naruto that it actually did exist.

They came to a room and Kakashi pushed aside the door to reveal a huge kitchen, it was dusty and dirty, but it was HUGE!

Sakura walked in and ran around looking at everything. It was like one of those huge fancy restaurant kitchens! Kakashi and Naruto watcher her back as she ran around looking at everything, then she turned around to face them and…

…

…

…

They hadn't seen it earlier, because it was so dark and she hadn't complained.

They hadn't seen it last night, because it was dark and they really didn't care then.

But Sakura's face, was covered in bruises, it was scratched and there was even a burn mark.

Kakashi couldn't see her arms or lets because she had on a long sleeved shirt and long pants, but he expected that the rest of her body was just like her face, Naruto didn't get it though.

They looked at her neck and there was a bruise forming, already purple and blue, like a hand, like **Sasuke's** hand. There was another mark like it on her wrist, like someone had grabbed her.

"S-Sakura?! What happened?!" Naruto shouted.

'_Idiot, she sayd she hates her Father and when we tell her he's dead she's happy, what the hell do you think happened?'_ Kakashi thought, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, this? My Father just got angry sometimes at me or the world. You know, after he does drugs or something like that, nothing important." She waved it off like it was nothing, like she was brought up with it.

"TEME!!" Naruto shouted when he realized that the thing on her neck was from when Sasuke had choked her, and the one on her wrist was from him too, most likely.

Sasuke chose that time to enter, Sakura had since turned and was looking around the kitchen while Naruto and Kakashi were yelling at Sasuke for a minute. Then they pulled him out of the room and yelled at him out there.

Sakura turned around to find herself alone in the kitchen, but she didn't mind, Sakura found a broom and other cleaning supplies and began cleaning the place that she would cook at.

The three guys entered again, Sasuke being dragged and they pushed him into her back, Sakura turned around and looked up at him.

"Hi Sasuke! Looks like I'll be cleaning and cooking around here more often! Naruto said that he loves ramen so what do you like? Kakashi told me that he likes---" Sakura continued talking to him while he looked at her neck, then her wrists.

He could faintly hear her talking to him and even fainter hear Kakashi and Naruto saying how fast she cleans, it was true, the kitchen was already a lot cleaner than before.

'_How could a girl like her not cry out, look at her neck! That could've killed her! I had a lessen grip on her Father last night and he got knocked out because of it!'_

Sakura had since moved away and asked Kakashi and Naruto if he was alive.

"I dunno, hey, lets poke him!" Naruto said, so Naruto and Sakura got metal spoons from a drawer and began poking him.

Since he was irresponsive, Naruto poked him real hard and Sasuke's instincts came over as he snapped back to reality. He grabbed a wrist, the closest one to him and hauled the person up in the air.

He looked up and heard a giggle.

"Nope! He's not dead, Naruto, he's still alive, though I don't think you should have poked him that hard, look! It's forming a bruise on his arm, riiiight there." Sakura said and gently put two fingers over the spot where Naruto had pretty much hit him with a spoon.

Sasuke was taken back by her gentleness to his skin after what he had done to her. He let her land back on her feet on the ground and stalked out of the room.

"Grouchy pants." Sakura said under her breath. "Welllll I'm going to clean the kitchen now!!" She exclaimed happily to the two other boys.

They saw her happy expression and decided to drop the subject from earlier…for now.

Kakashi left and Naruto came up to her.

"Ne, Sakura, how old are you anyways?" He asked the rosette haired girl in front of him.

"17, how about you? How are the three of you and that other person, Itani, Ita…Ita, Itachi?" She asked, forgetting the other's name.

"We're the same age, Sakura! Sasuke too but who cares about him? Uhh, Kakashi's 19 and Itachi is too, I think, he's even more of a Teme than Sasuke it."

"Oh, well, ok." Sakura said and continued cleaning. "So, you like ramen, what do the others like?"

"Sasuke, for some odd reason, loved tomatoes, he'll eat anything with tomatoes in it, **anything** and Kakashi…well he'll eat just about anything as long as its food and it tastes good."

"Good to know, well…before I start cleaning, um…could you show me where my room is?" Sakura blushed at her forgetfulness, "I kinda forgot."

Naruto laughed and told her to follow him. They went around many twists and turns and Came to a room next to the room she was in before.

"My room is to the left, Sasuke's right in front of yours and Kakashi's is to the left. There are bathrooms in the room and theres a bed and everything there…but uh we didn't get you any clothes from your house…eh hehe." Naruto said laughing a nervous laugh with one hand behind his head.

"Oh. Well, uhhh…" Sakura said.

"There are clothes in your drawers in your room, Sakura." Kakashi's voice said from his room. "I didn't know what kind of clothes you liked, but I got you a girl's version of what we where." He said then stopped, "Man, I really coulda worded that better, couldn't I have?" He laughed and came out and went in her room, followed by Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi opened the drawers and showed Sakura what he had put in there. They were dark clothes, blacks, purples and reds, mostly. But there was some pinks and lime-like colors.

"I have a pretty good eye, I guessed your size, but I think I got the right ones." He stated, then looking away as Sakura looked at them.

"I love them! Thanks Kakashi!" Sakura said and gave him a hug, he lightly blushed as she released him, though it was hidden by a mask he always wore.

"But I think that I'll have to go to the store myself for…other things." Sakura said carefully.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, Kakashi was trying not to laugh and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Common guys, like what?!" Naruto said, ever the oblivious one.

Sakura took a deep breath and Kakashi hit his own head. Then he leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered something. Naruto turned red, Sakura turned red, then Kakashi…well he had gotten over it so he left.

"Yeeeahhhh." Sakura said.

"Oh." Naruto replied, "Right, that stuff, well, um, yeah! You can do that whenever you want, we'll just give you money and bring you there!" Naruto said, getting over his embarrassment.

"Ok, thanks, Naruto! But ummm…" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a shower now so if oyu could, you know, get out so that I could change that's be great." Sakur said.

"Oh, alrighty then, see you soon, Sakura, I'll be looking at the kitchen! I'm still surprised we have one!" He said and walked out, muttering something about why he had to embarrass himself all the time.

**Well, what do you think? I know, I know, the introductions were sudden and if it was anyone normal they'd be freaking out right now, but I can't have three chapters for her to become friends with them and get over her fear of them, now can I? no, I can't well thanks again for reading. Sorry again, for being harsh, I'll be happy to get one review after what happened lasts time, until next chapter- Bye!**

**x0xSHADOWx0x**


	3. My clothes, their feelings

**Disclaimer & Such: I don't own Naruto. Well here's the third and final chapter!!! Not really, but it is the third. I'm very thankful that you all reviewed, hope oyu continue reading this story!!! **

**P.S I know this was under SasuSaku but I'm not saying who she will end up with though! It's a SasuSaku NaruSaku KakaSaku, I'll never tell who she ends up with!!!**

"Thank Kami." Sakura said, she was lying on the kitchen floor, things sparkled and shimmered around her.

"FINISHED!!!" She yelled into the air.

There was crashes and booms heard in the hall way and Naruto came running in, followed by Sasuke and Kakashi.

But sadly Sakura had just waxed the floor so they all slipped and everyone fell into a dog pile on her.

"Ahh, Sakura! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you, but the floor was slippery and Kakashi and Teme fell on me!!" Naruto shouted into the pink-haired girl's ear.

"SHUT UP DOBE!!!" Sasuke yelled into Naruto's ear, annoying with how obnoxious he was being.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM, HE WON"T GET IT!!!" Kakashi yelled into Sasuke's ear, Naruto wouldn't get it anyway, he was too dense.

"WILL YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME?!" Sakura yelled into all three boy's ears.

Kakashi got off of Sasuke and Sasuke got off of Naruto who got off of Sakura and helped her up.

"Oh, guys?" Sakura said once they had all wiped the un-existent dust off.

"Yes?" All three of them responded at the same time.

"The floors slippery." Sakura said and skipped back to her room, giggling.

"She's a retard." Sasuke stated.

"She's joking." Kakashi replied.

"She's cute when she giggles." Naruto said in a daze.

The other two guys stepped back and looked at him funny, only then did Naruto realize what he said.

"I'm gonna go get the money…" He said and stalked off.

"I'll get her." Kakashi said, as he was leaving, though, Sasuke grabbed him

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Food shopping, it seems that if she is going to cook she needs these things called ingredients, to make it with, and yes, that was sarcasim, only Naruto would be stupid enough to say something like that and mean it."

"Whatever." Was the Emo's reply.

"Well be longer that expected, though, because Sakura needs to get some things." Kakashi finished off.

"I don't care." Sasuke replied and disappeared to his room.

"Emo."

Nowtonarutoandsakurawhiletheyrewaitngforkakashitohurrythehellup

"Man Kakashi, took you long enough!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah well you didn't get the money, so I had to!" He yelled back.

Sakura had spent the morning, afternoon, and part of the night cleaning the kitchen, not taking a break because she wanted it done by dinner. Now the three of them were going to the food store and mall…well Sakura was going to the mall, Naruto and Kakashi would just drop her off and pick her up.

They went to Stop&Shop&Go (Yes, that's a made up food store…I think) to get what she wanted.

"So we'll pick you up in an hour?" Kakashi said, who was driving. (A/N Yes they have a car, a very nice one at that) Sakura and Naruto were sitting in the back, mainly because the trunk and front were full of groceries.

Sakura was wearing a black jacket and a scarf, she didn't want people to see her bruises, luckily there was none on her face, at least not too many and they were older, and not so visible.

"Yeah, that'll be fine, thank you Kakashi, Naruto." They stopped at the front gate and handed her the money, Sakura went out the door and waved bye, then she headed in.

"Do you think she'll be fine? It's night out at the mall, you know all the drug dealers come out around this time…" Naruto said, worried.

"She's smart…I think…she'll be ok." Kakashi stated, unworried on the outside but on the inside he wondered the same thing as Naruto.

The two left in the car and Sakura went into the building.

She was walking around aimlessly until she saw a directory.

"Let's see here…V…V…Ver…here we go! Veronica's Secret!" Then she skipped off happily to the escalator that would carry her up to the second floor where the store was.

(A/N Haha, Veronica's Secret…you should get that you know --")

After she was done, Sakura still had about five minutes to go before Naruto and Kakashi would get her.

"What to do, what to do…" Sakura started walking out of the mall, "Hmmm, guess I'll just sit around for a while…" Sakura sat on a bench and hummed to herself for a while. Then three guys, seemingly older than her by a few years.

"Oi, girlie!" One of the guys said to her, coming up to the bench and sitting down next to her.

"Hai?" Sakura asked, really dense that they could be dangerous.

"How about you come with me and we could have some fun?" He asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ummm, not to be mean, or rude or anything, but why the fuck do you think that you have permission to touch me?" Sakura asked with a fake smile.

"I don't need permission." He said and another guy sat on her other side, copying the first guys movements.

"Neither do I." He said, the third guy was busy smoking and looking around.

"Hey, guys, common, just leave her it's cold out and I wanna go." He complained.

"Fuck off, we're busy." The second guy said.

"I think that you all should fuck off, because your started to piss me off, not to mentain that your annoying." Sakura giggled to them.

"Bitch!" The third guy screamed, who was clearly high, he went up to her and grabbed her by the color.

"Ya know what?! Your not worth my time!" He said and went to put her down.

"Good, cause I rather not be rapped by one of you, your all quite ugly, and you stink, and **your** high." She pointed out really bluntly.

"Why you little!!" He screamed at her and pulled his arm back, whipping his hand from behind his head he slapped her across the face.

"Dude! Your totally high, man, you can't slap her, what if someone saw you?! Lets get the fuck outta here!" The first and second guy ran off, in fright.

While she was on the floor, Sakura saw the man's needle fall from his pocket, she reached down and go it, after picking it up, she snapped it in half just like that, and threw it into the bushes.

"What the? What was that?" The high man said, looking down he saw Sakura throwing something, he checked his pockets and saw that his needle was missing.

"You! That cost something you know! Ah that's alright, it was old anyway, you'll just have to make up for it in another way!" The man said, and as he did Sakura saw a gleam in his eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sakura said, forget the "I'm-strong-I-can-take-care-of-myself" act, she was scared!

"I mean," he said and picked her up by the scarf and dragging her a little ways off where no one would see her, "You have to pay me back, you broke my needle."

"Like hell I am! I'm broke!!!" Sakura yelled, only to have her mouth covered with the guys hand.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that, this'll do just fine." He said and reached for her jacket. Sakura looked on wide-eyed at him as he pulled at her jacket off and began for her shirt. Sakura was frozen in fear, terrified.

The guy pulled at her shirt, just then he was thrown back, against the wall of the ally way and held up by his throat.

He had dropped Sakura onto the ground and grabbed his attacker's arms.

"What. The. FUCK. Are. You. DOING??!!" The attacker screamed.

It was Naruto, he was holding up the high guy in the air, he was speaking in a low voice, so low, in face, that it was creepy.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura yelled, just then Kakashi appeared behind her.

"Oi, Sakura, whada bout me?!" She silver-haired boy asked from behind her, pulling a jacket around her shoulders, "It's cold out, you shouldn't be fooling around now."

Sakura turned around and grasped onto him in a death grip.

"Kakashi! You pervert, I was **not** fooling around out here, he's just a pervert! He's just high, though, don't-" She was cut of by Kakashi.

"Now why would you think that we care about you?" He asked, "We only met you yesterday."

Sakura looked broken, heartwraught.

"Oh, I just thought that…" Her voice trailed off.

"I was kidding, Sakura, holy crap! Oh, but if you don't want the guy to die, you may want to tell Naruto that." He said and pointed behind her, there Naruto was beating the drug addict to a bloody pulp.

Sakura quickly ran up to Naruto and grabbed him, trying to free the man.

"Naruto, stop! He's not worth your time, he's just a drug addict, it is not his fault!" Sakura shouted at him.

Naruto instantly calmed down and dropped the unconscious guy onto the ground. He looked at her and then looked at the guy, who was twitching on the ground in pain.

"But Sakura! He was going to rape you or kill you or something like that!" Naruto wined.

"No he wasn't, Naruto, I wouldn't let him do that, I can take care of myself." Sakura replied.

"Why would you forgive him like that, and what do you mean?!" Naruto asked, a little too wildly.

"Look, Naruto, when people are high then they faint or have memory loss or something. He would have just been whatever and I would have left before he got around to waking up again."

Naruto grunted in response, hearing her, but not quite excited about her assumption.

The three of them then got Sakura's stuff and headed to the car.

"Kakashi, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, over what had just happened.

"How'd you find me?" She questioned.

"We're not like you humans, we have something that you don't, it's a little something called common sense." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny, but really."

"We heard you, you're not exactly the quietest person in the world." Naruto then said, backing up his friend. "I'll drive."

Kakashi and Sakura got in the back and Naruto got in the front, he started up the car and they got onto the road to home.

"So, Sakura, you think that you could have handled it yourself? That's a pretty big boast for someone as small as you." Kakashi stated.

"Nu-uh!! I totally could have handled that all by myself! Sakura Haruno does **not** get distracted by guy's putting moves on me!" Sakura said defiantly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really now?" He asked and switched seates to the middle, nearer to Sakura, neither people, or the driver were buckled. (A/N Don't do that by the way!!!)

"Yea!" Sakura squeaked.

"So if I did this, then, you would be fine? Right, Sakura?" Kakashi said seductively into her ear.

"Nope-e! I-I would not-t!!" Sakura squeaked again. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and leaned over her, Sakura slid down and Kakashi slid up. Only then did Sakura realize that she had given Kakashi the upper hand and he was now on top of her in the back of the car. He leaned down and positioned his mouth right next to her ear.

"If he did this, would you be ok?" He asked, sending his hot breath across her neck.

Naruto then chose that time to look into the mirror and saw his friend over his other friend, who was blushing a mad shade of red.

"AHHH, KAKASHI STOP RAPING SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled and jerked the wheel.

"Ahh, Naruto what are you doing, I don't want to die right now!" Sakura yelled and jumped up, Naruto tried to regain control of the car and everyone was jumbled around.

When the car had smoothed out and Naruto was driving normally again Sakura looked to see if her position with Kakashi had improved.

It hadn't.

In fact, it was worse now.

Now she was on top, lying on him and his hands were half way up her shirt, and climbing higher.

And higher.

"HENTAI!" Sakura screamed and pulled his hands out of her shirt.

"Sorry, I was just making sure that you had stedied yourself! I didn't want anything to, uh, fall on you!" He excused.

"YOU TOUCHED MY-" Sakura said, just then Naruto swerved the car into the driveway and parked it, then he jumped back onto Sakura and Kakashi.

"What the hell did you do?!" He shouted.

"He touched my boob!!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah well at least you know that I'm not gay!" Kakashi shouted back.

"Yeah well I expected that you weren't! I took another look at the clothes you got me, they're all really revealing!" Sakura shouted and jumped on him shking him back and forth.

"Whada you mean they're revealing?! It won't show anything, just a lot of skin!" He shouted back and grabbed her wrists to stoop her from shaking him.

"Skin? Skin?! I wanan see, Sakura go put it on!" Naruto was screaming in her ear, "You'd look sexy in it, dattebayo!!" He yelled.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura blushed, taking the chance, Kakashi pushed her onto Naruto and got over her.

"You would, not that you don't now, but with that stuff on…" Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Sakura blushed at least three shades redder.

"G-get off-f of me-e!!" Sakura stammered again and pushed Kakashi off of her, then fell back onto Naruto's rock hard chest.

'Oh god, don't tell me…' Sakura thought and turned around.

Naruto was smirking and grabbed her into his chest, smiling all the wider as Sakura blushed deeper and deeper shades of red.

"Well this is a little sudden, we just meet a little while ago…" Naruto trailed and his hands slid down to her waist.

Just then Sakura jumped up and ran out the door in the front that she had opened, grabbing her Veronica's Secret bag with her, leaving Kakashi and Naruto cracking up in the backseat, tears running down their eyes.

Sakura ran into the house and put her bag on the table in the kitchen, saying something about immature boy and perverts all in one night. She went to start dinner.

An hour later, Sakura was just about dine with the prep and now everything was cooking, Sasuke, who had smelled the good food cooking, came in and looked around, seeing that everything was cooking, he sat down at the table.

Sakura had just left to tell Naruto and Kakashi that dinner would be ready relietvly soon and accidentally left her bag on the table.

'Veronica's Secret? What the hell is that?' Sasuke questioned.

He opened the bag and looked inside.

Inside the bag was quite a few bras. Black, Black and pink, Black and red, Black and purple and a few white ones. He also saw underwear, very skimpy ones and stuff like that, all the same colors as the bras, matching.

Sasuke paled, then his face heated up to a bright red, he took the bag and went to Sakura's room.

He was about to go in when he saw her coming down the hall, he went up to her and shoved the bag in her hands.

"Don't leave things around, you live here now but we're still guys, I'm a guy. If you don't want me to see it, don't leave it out." He then smirked his evil but sexy little smirk at her face heated up like his just had.

"Y-Yeah, Ok-k Sasuke, thanks." Sakura grabbed the bag and ran to her room, about to close the door she turned to him, "Dinner will be ready in a while." With that she left.

Sasuke looked at her closed door and walked across to his room, only one word going through his head.

'Desire.'


	4. Time skip, strip poker

**Disclaimer & Such: I don't own Naruto. Well sorry it took so long, I'd tell you how much homework I had but that would bore me and you. So without further ado, here is chapter four!  
**

It was quite a while after. It was hours, then days, soon days turned into weeks, then into months. Yes, it was the third month of Sakura staying at the manor. Three months had gone by of perverted jokes and flirting…well not really flirting, that makes the guys sound like girls, doesn't it? Well they've been hitting on Sakura, yes, even Sasuke. Who knew he was suck a pervert? But even after all of these month, Sakura had never come across something like this.

"There is NO FUCKING WAY." Sakura said and stamped her foot down for emesis, "Why do you guys even think that I would go along with something like that?" Sakura said.

"Ne, Sakura!! You promised that you'd play a game with us though!" Naruto wined with fake anime tears going down his eyes.

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

"YES!" The three, well Naruto and Kakashi, yelled back.

"NO."

"YES."

"NO." Sakura turned around and began walking away.

"YES." Sasuke appeared in front of her and turned her back around.

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"NO."

"YES! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Sakura screamed at them, "KAMI DAMMIT!" She screamed and began jumping up and down.

"Woohoo! Teme, Kakashi, we got her good!" Naruto said while doing his little victory dance.

"Who knew that you'd be such an idiot, Sakura." Kakashi laughed at her, while Sakura pouted at her own stupidity.

"Common, right upstairs and we'll begin the gaaaame!" Kakashi squealed gleefully like a little schoolgirl that had just been kissed.

"Yeah, Sakura, we have a game room upstairs!" Naruto said and the three of them began walking up, with Sakura trudging along really slowly, I mean REALLY slowly.

Suddenly Sasuke turned around and in a second he was in front of her.

"Hurry up." He said with his trademark smirk plastered onto his face.

"No, I'll take my grand old time!" Sakura said defiantly.

"Ok then you asked for it, up we go!" Sasuke said. All of a sudden Sakura was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder and he was headed upstairs.

"SSSAAASSSUUUKKKEEE!!!" Sakura yelled at him and pounded at his back in fusteration, "I'm not retarted, I can walk up the stairs by myself thanks! Put me down right now!" Sakura yelled and hit onto his backing vain.

"No can do, Sakura, you took too long." Sasuke said and felt her body go limp as Sakura gave up and just hung over his shoulder.

They were almost up the stairs when Sasuke shifted and Sakura felt something on her butt, she looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke smirking back at his with his hand on her ass.

"HENTAI!!! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY BUTT!!! SASUKE YOU PERVERT!!!" Sakura screamed and wiggles around, trying to squirm out of his grasp, they were at the top of the stairs now so Sasuke dropped her on her feet onto the ground.

"There you go, Sakura, I put you down." He said with a semi-grin.

"Hentai."

"Ok well now that Sasuke is done molesting Sakura, lets begin our little game then shall we?" Kakashi grinned.

"Aww common guys, you know I suck at poker! I'm the only girl here, you guys have to go easy on me!" Sakura wined.

True enough the three boys had tricked her into a game of poker.

Strip poker that is.

"But what would the fun be in that?!" Naruto asked.

And so they began.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura woke up really sleepy, she was rubbing her eyes and walked out of her room in her pants and long sleeved shirt pajamas. (A/N You know what I mean, those really cute kinds, not ugly ones) She had bed-head but it wasn't ugly, before it had been desecribed at cute by the guys._

_She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair._

_In walked Sasuke and Kakashi._

"_Hey (yawn) guys, what do you want for breakfast?" Sakura asked. Then she noticed how they were dressed, "It's so early guys, your already dressed?" It was true, they were dressed and looked like they were ready to go somewhere._

_Most of the time the three come in with pajamas on, well they sleep in their boxers but Sakura made them put something else on when they came into the kitchen, she learned this the first morning. _

"_We've already eaten." Sasuke stated._

"_Yep and guess what?" Kakashi asked._

"_Oh Kami where the hell is Naruto this time?" Sakura asked, noting the absense of the blonde._

"_Right here." Naruto said walking in._

"_Good because remember last time you weren't here, you got stuck in the-" _

"_Yeah, yeah we all remember that ok?" Naruto said and blushed at how he got stuck in his room because he forgot that the door was a pull and not a push._

"_Well, back to my question? Why are you all dressed and ready, why are you all going?" Sakura questioned._

"_Well it's already the afternoon in case you didn't know." Kakashi ranted on._

"_WHATTT?!! It's the afternoon? That means I didn't make breakfast or lunch for you guys!" Sakura screeched, "Oh Kami I'm so sorry guys, I guess I just overslept…" Sakura continued ranting while the three guys talked about what they were going to do that day._

"_Sakura, Sakura, calm down." Naruto said to her and almost immediately she did._

"_Sorry…" Sakura replied, everyone sweatdrop._

"_We'll forgive you," they said._

"_Yatta! I'm make you an extra big dinner-"_

"_IF" the interrupted her._

"_Oh shit." Sakura said quietly._

"_You play a game with us!" Naruto outbursted._

"_Yeah, sure, what kind of game?" Sakura questioned, then she looked at the three guys who all had smirks and gleams in their eyes. (A/N Kakashi doesn't always wear a mask, only when he goes out, he doesn't have one on in the house )_

"_Oh fuck."_

BACK TO REAL TIME

So Sakura went back and got dressed into the clothes that Kakashi bought her, the ones that even after three months the boys still drool over when she wears them.

This is now twenty minutes later and they're all in a circle looking at cards.

Kakashi had his shirt off, Naruto did too but he was right now in his pants, he was almost as bad as Sakura in this game, and Sasuke was fully clothed…Sakura on the other hand…

"Pass me that blanket." Sakura demanded to Kakashi.

"No." he replied not even looking up from his cards.

"Dammit why not?!" Sakura bellowed.

"You have to get up and get it yourself." Naruto snickered.

"Aw shit." Sakura said and got up. She was a shorter skirt and only in bra, but she knew that after the upcoming round, she may not even be wearing that.

So Sakura got up and walked stiffly up the other side of the room where the blanket was, picked it up and starting walking back to her spot in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi was trying to look up at her without being caught, but sadly he was.

"What are you looking at, Pervert?" Sakura said and pushed him away, "Go back onto your side!" Sakura said and sat down in between the boys.

"Ok, everyone put your cards down, and we'll see who go it." Sasuke said.

"I fold!" Sakura shouted quickly.

"Too late, Sakura." Sasuke replied back to the distraught girl.

All four of them put their cards down, Sasuke and Naruto got the same exact cards. The looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was…weird. Well I guess that all we have to do it Sasuke and Naruto both take something off." Kakashi laughed. Sasuke did and took his shirt off.

'_Why, oh why do they all have to have such hott chests??!'_ Sakura yelled in her head. They all had at least a six-pack and were in short REALLY EFFIN HOTT.

"Uhh, guys? I think that I may have a problem here." Naruto said and they laughed, he was already only in his pants.

"Damn, Sakura, give me that blanket!" He said and grabbed it away.

"Ahh, Narutoooo!" Sakura yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

They went on playing and laughing.

Not too long later, Kakashi was in his pants and Sasuke was too. (A/N They all took their shoes and socks off and whatever)

"Dammit Sakura just take it off!" Kakashi teased. Sakura had just lost the last hand and was now being forced to take her bra off. The three of them were standing around her and wrestling her.

She was blushing but they were all laughing, she knew that they wouldn't…right?

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine! Just don't look! I'm serious, turn away!" Sakura yelled, she removed her bra and turned back to them, crossing her arms in a way that they couldn't see no matter which way they looked.

"Can we turn back now?" Sasuke asked, Sakura could just hear his smirk.

"Is there anyway for you three to play not facing me?" She asked.

"That means yes." Kakashi's voice said and they all took their spots.

Sasuke deled out the cards, not one of them took their eyes off of her. Sakura tried to pick up the cards but failed, if she did then they would see.

"Aaurg!" Sakura breathed out, then there was a rustling behind her, Naruto grabbed her up and sat her in between his lags, he was sitting criss cross and she was sitting in between his legs, he wrapped her up in the blanket too and held onto her knees.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura stammered, who was very red.

"What? You can play now at least." She blushed, the others looked on with jealously, Naruto smirked and rested his head onto her shoulder.

'_Ah, what to do what to doooo???!!?'_ Sakura screamed into her head.

The game went on for a while, ending up with Sakura just in her shorts, Naruto in his boxers, Sasuke in his pants, and Kakashi in his boxers as well.

"Ok, you know what? GAME OVER!!!" Kakashi shouted, they had played the day away, it was night even!

"Aw, but me and Sakura were just getting comfortable!" Naruto wined.

Sakura looked down at what he meant.

During the time, Sakura had ended up leaning against Naruto's chest, his head was on hers. Then his hands were on her waist and her hands were on his knees.

"N-Naruto, we-e were n-not!" Sakura said and began to jump up, but Naruto pulled her down back on top of him.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't get up, Sakura, you know what we'll see." Naruto said in a sing song voice.

Now Sakura looked down.

She was laying on him, her chest against his, he was turning red and smiling, in lala land. Sakura took up the blanket and wrapped it around herself in a way so that all they could see is her head. Kakashi and Sasuke got dressed, as did Naruto, Sakura tried to, but underneath the blanket, couldn't clip the last hook on her bra.

"Damn thing." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Just then Sakura felt the blanket being pulled away. Rough but gentle hands made hers release and clipped the hook for her.

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi looking back down at her. Skura gave him a glare, then a look of thanks.

"Just looked like you needed some help, nothing perverted here." He raised his hands in defence.

"Thanks."

The three of them went downthe stairs, once Sakura had finished getting dressed, they bid each other good night and went to bed without dinner.

So, sooo?! How'd you like the chapppter??! Sorry, I just took so longg. Once I begin writing it I finish in an hour…the problem is starting it..ehhhehe. Well, until next chapter. Ja ne!


End file.
